I can hold my breath and bite my tongue
by Thecurtaincall
Summary: Toujo always wanted to start a family so when he graduated high school he decided to adopt. Three girls and one boy. These four would grow up to be Ishiyama's finest and lead the school just like he did. His daughters seem to be born to be Ishiyama students, but if only his son would start concentrating on his delinquent duties.


After graduating from high school and landing a steady job, Toujo decided this was the perfect time to make one of his dreams into a reality.

The dream to start a family.

He had thought of a brilliant idea on how to have one. Instead of wasting time and money on dating a woman, marrying her and then having to wait nine months for every kid, he would just adopt all of them! He would save time and money! It was the perfect plan. And he would give a couple kids a home full of love, food and safety. Something he lacked and wanted when he was a kid.

The day before he went to the orphanage he got a deal in a package of futons. He didn't know how many kids he was going to adopt tomorrow, but a dozen futons seemed like a good start. His spare room that was filled with his construction tools and clothes was cleaned out. This would be the girls' room and the boys could share with him.

He filled his shelves and fridge with food and made sure there was nothing that can harm someone laying around. The last part took the longest as he found more of his construction tools in the oddest places. He tried to remember why his stapling gun ended up in the fridge or why his chainsaw was in his underwear drawer. The apartment was finally deemed child proof at around midnight. He didn't fall asleep till after three. He was too excited.

~Beelzebub~

Wearing his best shirt, pants, and shoes, Toujo hoped he look like a responsible adult. He had tried putting on a tie but after ripping apart the first seven he decided that he and ties just didn't mix. Even though he knew the owner of this orphanage, he still wanted to make a good impression on the other workers and the children.

Opening the gate to the orphanage he looked at the grounds that were filled with loud playing children. Before he could even get to the entrance, a group of children ran in front of his path. All ran past him except one boy who stopped and stared up at him with large silver eyes.

The eyes glanced from his shoes to the top of his head before the child instructed him. "The office is that way. The pretty lady in black isn't so strict in the rules. You should go to her." With that advice the child ran to catch up with the group of boys.

Before he could go too far he yelled. "Thanks!"

Going in the office he saw the lady in black was actually Ikaruga-san. She was currently on the phone in her office. He wasn't surprised that Saotome-san was nowhere near the orphanage and when he asked through hand gestures where he was, he only got a deadly glare from her. Standing outside her hallway, he waited for permission to come in.

While waiting he heard a large commotion from the end of the hallway. Turning to the noise, he saw a cloud of white dust before the sound of laughter and taunts were heard. Running through the white dust, he saw two small bodies. The two girls were covered in what to seem flour and were laughing and holding hands as they ran.

The taller child with longer hair laughed and screamed at Toujo. "Get out of the way! Coming through!" The two girls ran into one of offices and Toujo wondered if they would be caught. The worker who turned out to be a rather short old woman with long black hair ran and shouted. "You two get back here!"

She stopped at the room where the two girls were hiding and Toujo quickly stepped forward to try to distract the woman and save the two girls. He stopped in his tracks though when the door was open from the inside and a new child was in the doorway. The child was taller than the two still hidden in the office. She was almost the same height as the woman in front of her and she too had long black straight hair.

Making eye contact with the worker she stood her ground as the woman tried to peer into the room. While trying to peer over the child into the room she asked angrily. "Kunieda do you know where those two went?"

"I saw them run outside Hanamura-san." The child answered surprisingly in a respectful tone. The child must have been trusted by the adults as the worker nodded before taking off outside. A minute passed before the sound of giggles were heard and the two girls came running out of the room.

Still covered in flour, the smaller girls ran into the hallway and faced their savior. The strawberry-blonde haired girl grabbed the older girl's hand and exclaimed with joy. "Thanks Aoi-sis!"

The smaller one merely smiled and looked at the older girl with adoration in her eyes. Aoi-sis as she was called, smiled at the two and told them to hurry and get cleaned up. She told them that they could borrow some of her shirts since theirs were currently covered in flour and she hadn't done laundry yet. Toujo watched these three interact and he could see how strong their bonds were just by his first encounter with them.

When Ikaruga-san was finished with her phone call, she beckoned him to follow her. Throughout the tour of the orphanage, the trio of girls kept bumping into him. Each time running away from one of the workers who yelled at them. Ikaruga-san was telling him information about the orphanage, but he couldn't pay attention as he watched the antics of the trio.

They were a bunch of future delinquents. The older girl was born to be a leader. He noticed shortly how all the girls respected her and the boys visibly got out of the way. She was also strong. The two younger ones also following her steps.

While walking down one of the halls he stopped and watched as a boy was about to flip the smaller girl's skirt. With a reaction that was quick for a child her size she pulled out a rubber band. The hallway filled with the noise of a snap and a boy's cry.

The way the trio continued to walk down the hallway with power and strength with each step made Toujo realize that these girls were going to be his daughters.

And he would teach them not only to control hallways but classrooms, then schools. These girls would be the future leaders of Ishiyama. He was already set in his decision, that he cut the tour short and told Ikaruga-san his decision. She didn't seem to be surprised in his decision, but she did confide in him that she would miss the trio of brats. She left him in order for him to try to interact with the trio.

Toujo lingered outside and tried to find the perfect opportunity to introduce himself. He found his moment when the ball the girls were playing with rolled to him. The smallest girl was running after it, and stilled when the ball was stopped by Toujo's foot. He picked it up and offered it to the child with a smile. "Here you go." As she took the ball, he asked with a grin. "Do you mind if I join the game?"

Before the child could answer, the strawberry-blonde placed herself in front of her and stretched her arms out. Staring Toujo straight in the eye she yelled at him. "I know what you're up to old man! You can't take Chaiki away from us!"

With that declaration made, Chiaki and the other girl ran quickly back to the safety of Kunieda. Toujo however yelled back to the trio.

"Wait I wanted to adopt all three of you!"

The statement stopped the two girls in their steps, and they turned to face him. Shock and excitement were expressed on their faces and body language. Finally Kunieda spoke up and with a look that she was trying not to get her hopes up, she asked. "Three?"

"We could become real sisters!" Chiaki whispered as she looked at the other two. A smile on her face and her grip on the other tightened.

Toujo cleared his throat and stood tall before saying. "I won't adopt you if you don't want me too. But I can't think of any kids who can be as strong as you three. I know I may be young to be a papa but-"

Before he could continue his speech, he was interrupted when the strawberry-blonde ran onto his pant leg and screamed. "We want to be adopted!"

The two other girls quickly followed and stood in front of them, hesitation in their bodies but smiles on their faces. Smiling at the trio he asked them. "My name is Toujo, what are your names?

The child on his leg, looked up at him and yelled. "Yuka Hanazawa!"

"Chiaki Tanamuru." The smallest of the trio said with a small smile.

The largest of the girls was the last, and seemed to hesitate before saying. "Aoi Kunieda."

The next hour went in a blur as three high pitched voices squealed and talked at the same time. He soon realized that Yuka was the talker of the trio. The child could talk about almost anything with excitement. Chiaki who surprisingly was actually the same age as Yuka, was silent but fierce. She didn't put up with any nonsense. She was also fiercely protective of the other two.

Aoi who was the quietest so far of the three, kept glancing at him as if she was waiting for something terrible to happen. He wondered if she thought he was going to change his mind.

With Hanamura and Ikaruga-san getting the papers ready, he went through each one and only had a problem with one of them.

Hanamura pushed a paper to him and instructed. "Go ahead and put their new names here."

The pen that had been effortlessly signing, paused and Toujo looked at the worker and said in confusion. "But they already have names."

Looking back, he saw all three of them were now peeking into the office. He saw that Aoi had a worried expression and looked at the paper with anger.

Hanamura rolled her eyes at him and compromised with him. "Well at least give them your last name."

"Names don't make a family." Toujo informed her and pushed the paper back. Turning to the trio he asked them. "You girlies like your names?"

"Yeah! Can we keep them?" Yuka asked with hope in her eyes.

"Sure." He replied and was instantly glad of his decision. The worry and fear disappeared from Aoi's face and a relieved smile came to replace it. Ikaruga-san smirked at him and gave him one of the last papers to sign. "We will make visits spontaneously to ensure the girls' safety."

Toujo nodded in understanding as he signed the last papers. A smile was already splitting his face into two. He had a family now. He was a proud father of three daughters. While he finished, Hanamura told the girls to pack their things.

While he waited for the girls to pack, he walked outside. He combed his hand through his hair and laughed as he thought how he now had a family. While he waited, a small body sharply turn the corner only to bump into him.

"Excuse me." The child muttered with his head down.

The familiar white hair caught Toujo's attention and he looked down to see the same child who told him where to go when he first arrived. When looking down he also noticed something that was dripping on the floor.

It was blood.

The child tried to go around him, but he held him by the shoulder. "Hey what happened to you?" The kid tried to wiggle out of the grip and again mumbled to the other. "Nothing."

Seeing that the adult wasn't going to budge, the child sighed and looked up to him. Toujo first saw the bloody nose but then noticed the silver eyes were now filled with determination and strength. His next words revealed to Toujo something that he didn't notice before in the child.

"Weak idiots don't like it when people aren't afraid of them."

That was when Toujo saw the potential. The child in front of him reminded him of someone very important in his life. If he was anything like Shizuka then he was going to be a strong fearless leader when he was older.

Moving out of the boy's way he gestured for him to follow him. "Come on."

"Where we going?" The child asked nervously still not moving from where he stood.

Toujo laughed and clapped the child on his back. The child stumbled from the impact, but luckily Toujo was still holding him. "I'm going to adopt you! Come on before your sisters are done packing their things!"

The silver eyes widened and the child looked shocked before a smile came onto his face. Toujo walked side by side with his son into the building. "What's your name?" He asked.

Before he could answer the three girls came running into the hallway and towards Toujo. The child glanced from the trio to the adult. The child hesitated before informing the other. "You can call me Furuichi."

And that is how Toujo started his family. His eldest daughter by a year, and his two daughters and son who he soon found out were all the same age. Three daughters and a son. Toujo felt his chest swell with pride as he walked out of the orphanage with his children. Holding all their luggage he watched as they said goodbye to the other children.

It was only five minutes later when his chest filled with panic. Yuka and Chiaki had run into the street without looking and it was only his quick reactions that saved them from a car hitting them. The way Yuka laughed and Chiaki smiled made Toujo's heart sink.

Toujo started a buddy system where Chiaki and Aoi held hands, he knew that the little one would listen to Aoi. Then Yuka and Furuichi each at one of his sides. He placed Furuichi at the side of the road because he knew the child wouldn't run into the road. Yuka talked enough for both of them and the walk to their home went by quickly with all her unusual comments and stories.

When they got home Toujo gave a quick tour of the apartment and showed the children their rooms. The kids fell in love with the apartment building and their rooms. They found the dozen futons and the girls made half the room into a giant bed. He and Furuichi heard their screams of joy from the kitchen and he tried to get his son to talk more.

He was quiet and seemed still seemed hesitant. The fact that he didn't give Toujo his first name showed that he was not comfortable with Toujo or the girls. Even now he was eating an ice cream, watching to make sure no drops fell on the table. The kid was on edge in his new home and Toujo didn't like that.

When the girls came out of their room, all four children began to play. This gave a chance for Toujo to start dinner. Unfortunately their first dinner as a family didn't go as smooth as he hoped.

Bluntly saying dinner that night was chaos. The younger girls were running around the apartment and Toujo with the meal in his hands unfortunately went into their pathways of destruction. The stew that he had prepared spilled over the pot, but he thankfully put it back onto the stove before it could fully spill.

He hurried to get a towel so the girls wouldn't slip on the spilled soup. While walking to the drawer of towels he thought to himself how well of an adult he was. Thinking of his children first and their safety. While grabbing a towel the smell of something burning made him realize something was wrong. He turned back to the kitchen when he heard a frantic confused yell.

"Umm toujo… no that's not right.. papa? Papa Toujo?" The child seemed more focused on the right name to call the adult that he didn't notice him running into the kitchen. He jumped in surprise when Toujo yelled. "What is it Furuchi!"

"It's..it's on fire." He stuttered as he pointed to the pot. The contents were now smoking and the moment Toujo turned to look at the pot, the fire combusted. Thankfully Aoi had grabbed Furuichi away from the fire. She kept a protective hand on his shoulder and an eye on the two girls until the fire was put out by Toujo.

That night they ate pizza, which the kids loved. The table was filled with voices and laughter. Toujo asked the kids questions about their favorite things and they answered and asked questions about Toujo. They talked till the kids answers were filled with yawns.

Toujo finally declared it was bedtime and the children quickly settled in their beds. After he said goodnight to them, he collapsed on the couch. He was exhausted and wanted to fall asleep as soon as possible. He didn't understand how he could be so tired. Numerous times he pulled full days of heavy duty labor and was fine afterwards. But right now the idea of getting up was something he couldn't even imagine.

He laid on the couch for a half hour before he found enough energy and strength to get up and wash his face. When entering the bathroom he looked at his reflection and saw something unfamiliar. Reaching into his hairline he gasped in horror when he found what was throwing his look off. He found a gray hair.

He was just eighteen.

* * *

A couple friends and I were talking about a family fic and they helped me form this fic idea. So I would like to thank Thebes, Ana, and bubble symphony for all the help!

Hope you guys like it and I want this fic to be a mixture of cute and angst! So yeah it would be great if you can review so I can hear some thoughts on this AU. There will be Oga in this along with several other Beelzebub characters!


End file.
